Birth of past sins
by DarthZier
Summary: Treachery, deception, and Sephiroth. What else needs to be said?
1. An UNdying Past

this remnant began only as a dream. When the true advent lord,Sephiroth,passed on into the life-stream, the bloodline of Jenova was thought to be lost forever. Thought to be forever wiped away by the pages of time. Until a professor by the name of Dreadue Firde found the remnants of a man named Cloud Strife. Upon further investigation of this man, Professor Firde came to realize that this man was in fact a remnant of Sephiroth and carried the blood of Jenova within his body, down to the bone.  
After countless days turning into years the professor was able to develop a single strand of DNA from cloud. Complete with Jenova cells. With this project now under way he dubbed the experiment the HOJO TRIALS.  
He continued working, continued multiplying the strand until he had an embryo. But what would be able to house such an incredible child? What would be worthy enough to call the next generation of the Jenova blood line son?

The only logical answer was that in the blood itself. The birth mother of the first advent lord was a brilliant professor named as Lucrecia Crescent. But there were no records of any living family a century later.  
After months of research, dead ends and sleepless nights, the professor was at last able to track down a suitable double. A man who claimed to be a hero of the first Jenova War. Whether it was the truth or not, he did have a strand of DNA of the professor. But this...man...this Vincent Valentine would not release the strands to the professor. As a result measures had to be taken. A battle had to be fought, and the man known as Vincent Valentine had to die...or at the least was thought dead....but none-the-less to the professor, he had the strand...a glory greater than Professor Hojo himself was within his grasp...

After another year of development and tests, Professor Crescent was back into the world...pregnant with another child of Jenova. Only then is when a man revealed himself to the professor...a very wealthy man who happily donated money to the cause...a man named Caliues Shin-Ra. -Ra asked for one thing from the professor...another Sephiroth. A stronger Sephiroth worthy of exploding his company back to the ranks of old, complete with the new ranks of soldier. Happily Professor Firde agreed. For the child was already alive and growing within the reincarnated Professor Crescent. But the donor asked for one more favor...a new Jenova as well. The professor found this request disturbing....why would a man with a clone of Sephiroth need a Jenova as well...he regretfully rejected the request of the president...that was when measures were taken...the professor was given one of two options...  
"Either you give me a Jenova...or you give me your life..."the president spoke ever evident to his family ties.

With guns to his back and sins to his front he decided on the lesser of the two evils. "Shin-Ra I must say...you methods of persuasion are of a highly convincing stature...so I must tell you that Jenova will not be brought back to Gaia by my doing...."

All the president could do was smile...as he turned his back to the professor gun fire opened up and the professor swam the life-stream. The second Jenova war had begun...


	2. Revelations

-hell-  
*all that could be said about the thoughts within the mind of this advent remnant. Thoughts not of his own played with his being. Emotions of a soul long thought passed into the life stream tore at his limbs, controlling them almost to the point of possession. Yet he could think. Yet he could control himself....yet what is a soul?*  
Mother.....  
*he pondered this thought for many a day. He was but a copy, a shadow of the true terror that was Sephiroth. He was exactly like the true one winged angel...ye he could feel no soul. So early on he came to the conclusion that the original must not have had one...until a woman told him the true Advent Lord had passed unto the life-stream.

*  
Jenova....  
*he lay there, night after night. Day after day, he thought of nothing else....nothing other than two lonely thoughts doomed to bring any man, remnant or not, begging for air from a sea of misery.

*  
What am I?  
*this lonely reminiscence plagued the Angel like none other.  
He had begun only as a dream by a man. He was created. Did this make him a monster? Did this answer his lonely question of owning a soul? He thought so. Until he read a book that changed his view...for a moment.

*  
the Bible.....  
*he read this book from front to back. Learning of another being much like Jenova. Of his love for his children. OF his sacrifice. Of his blood. Bust most importantly to this angel...of his creation of men.

*  
So if he can create and posses the being with soul...can I not have one as well....can I not too be consumed by such an entity?  
*he fought and wrestled with this one sentence for ages.

He almost never thought of anything else until SHE showed unto him*  
Sephiroth.....I am your mother....Jenova.

*indeed she was. She was the calamity from the skies. The terror of man, the nightmare of the Ancients. She stayed with him for many a time. She taught him of his lineage to the real Advent lord. She taught him his abilities and bestowed to him a gift beyond measure....*  
this son is the weapon the first Sephiroth wielded....it is called the Masumune...use it. Use it to take revenge on the planet for what I have taught you...  
*with the taking of this mammoth blade, he sealed his destiny. He terrorized city after city. Town after town...killing at will and sending thousands of souls to the life-stream. Until the day came where she was not there by his side...the calamity had disappeared. She left him in the night.

And now the second question that ravaged his thoughts came to exist*  
Where is mother.....  
*Once more he took to the towns and cities killing all who stood before him in search of his chosen blood. To no avail. after destroying the forgotten city of MIdgar in his search he came to a single conclusion...*  
The planet took her...now I know what I must do....this planet will perish amongst the stars ands cosmos for stealing her away....these pathetic fools known only as man scurry about their pointless life's like cock-roaches. they know not of the ancients and refuse to show them the due respect to these beings for their very existence....oh blessed be the day when I find her again and all who are not of Advocate blood will perish in the flames of my mothers glory....  
*with that last thoughts, he spread his one black wing and with sword in hand...set out to finish what the original Advent lord could not....*


End file.
